The Dragonborn comes
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: The Bannered Mare in Whiterun has a slight bit of trouble and the Dragonborn helps with their "partner". Just a one-shot it's fairly short hope you enjoy.


Just a Skyrim one-shot, trying to improve my descriptive abilities.

* * *

The door opened to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and a man entered with freezing winds blowing in after him disturbing the fire and a chilling the the people inside to the bone, "Shut the damn door!" shouted Hulda at the cloaked man, he grunted and shut the door behind him and made his way across the room to the empty table in the corner, pulled the chair out and sat down, the chair creaking as he did so. He wore a cloak made from the darkest Raven feathers that shimmered in the light if the fire and the rest of his body was covered, the hood from his cloak shadowed his face, Saadia walked over to him her barmaid uniform dirty from cleaning.

Standing before him with her hands on her hips she looked down at him with her blue eyes, sounding tired she asked "What can I do for you?", the other patrons seemed wary of the stranger whilst Saadia seemed uncaring. He waved her away and as she walked away he could hear mumbling under her breath about him being rude, the door opened again inviting the winds in as two women entered, one took her cloak off and also clad in a bar maids uniform she apologized to Hulda, "I don't care you're late, just get playing already." the innkeeper ordered.

The other woman walked over to the black cloaked man and sat with him, the young barmaid walked over to the fire and opened a sack next to it, lifting a lute out of it she cleared her throat and began to play some chords, the fire warmed her freezing body and reflected in her eyes as she looked at it, clearing her throat again she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_

_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes"_

The hooded man lifted his head and watched the bard pluck the strings on her lute, Saadia walked over to the woman he was with and asked if she needed anything, Saadia kept peeking at him from the corner of her eye, still annoyed at his rudeness.

_"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes_

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come"_

Saadia handed the woman a bottle of mead and left them alone walking to the kitchen, the woman wore a crimson velvet cloak and hood, her blonde locks peeking from the hood.

_"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin (Dragonborn, Dragonborn)_

_Naal ok zin los vahriin_ (_By his honor is sworn)_  
_  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal (To keep evil forever at bay)_  
_  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan (And the fierce foe rout)_  
_  
Fod nust hon zindro zaan (When they hear triumph's shout)_  
_  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal" (Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray)_

The cloaked man clapped his hands and the bard smiled at him, the woman in velvet raised an eye brow at him, "What can I not appreciate the arts?" he asked sarcastically in his sultry voice, "Not when the arts is a pretty young girl like that." she retorted, the man smiled at her and asked Hulda for two more bottles of mead, a man clad in iron armor walked over to the bard, scars adorned his armor and a large grey beard showed his age. "How you doing little girl?" he grumbled obviously drunk, the bard looked at him funny but replied anyway, "I'm doing ok." came her timid reply, the man then grabbed her rear and smiled, "I bet you are." he whispered, his breath stank of meat and mead.

She batted his hand away and he grabbed her arm, "Let go of me." she warned, "Hell no." he whispered menacingly, "Hey! Take this outside!" shouted Hulda, "Shut up bitch." roared the man back, the patrons all shifted, worried about what might happen they kept to themselves.

The girl looked around helplessly, hoping for help she looked at the cloaked man sitting there, he face still shadowed by his hood she got the impression he wasn't interested, tears built up in her eyes when she then noticed the woman he sat with was no longer with him. Hearing the man make a noise of surprise she turned to see the woman standing before, he regained his composure and leered at her, she pulled her hood back and revealed her face, she was a high elf but her face wasn't as long as most of her race, she had fair skin with golden irises with long golden hair braided and reaching the small of her back, she looked like a princess. She smiled at the drunk man, "Please let her go?" she asked, "No." he simply replied, the woman smiled, "Fus Ro Dah!" she shouted.

A huge blast blew the man of his feet and straight through the door sending him flying outside, the building rocked and peoples food blew off the tables, the fire had gone out, snow blew into the inn and freezing winds once again chilled the patrons, the man lying on the floor was enraged he proceeded to stand when a black leather foot stepped on his hand breaking it and keeping him in place, he howled in pain as he looked up to see the black cloaked man, his cloak billowing in the wind with his hood blown of revealing his face. The whites of his eyes were red with his iris glowing orange, he smiled at him and large fangs could be seen, his face was aesthetically handsome, his skin white along with his hair which was slicked back, "You're a god damn vampire." the man screamed in terror.

The vampires face changed to one of fury and he lifted him into the air with only one hand clasped on his throat, "I am a nightmaster vampire!" he screamed in anger at the frightened man, a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to the Dragonborn standing there, her cloak had blown off and she stood with her glass armor gleaming in the moonlight, "Calm down down Cedric." she whispered in his ear, he released the man and let him fall to the ground. "We must move Altariel." warned Cedric as guards made their way to the market place. Nodding her understanding they both turned to walk away, the young bar maid running after them with her flute and cloak.


End file.
